BW065: Evolution Exchange Excitement!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Seven-colored Arch |songs =Rival Destinies (song) Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |b5 =Quakebadge.png |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Nurse Joy, Bianca, Professor Juniper |michars =Cedric Juniper, Professor Juniper's Assistants |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Ash's Boldore, Cilan's Crustle, Bianca's Shelmet (Traded to Professor Juniper), Professor Juniper's Karrablast (traded to Bianca), Professor Juniper's Accelgor, Bianca's Escavalier, Klink (Multiple), Klinklang |local =Chargestone Cave}} is the 15th episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis After the events of the last episode because of Team Rocket, and restoring the Chargestone Cave, home of Galvantula and Joltik, Ash and co. arrive at Prof. Juniper's base camp at Chargestone Cave. Bianca is now ready to trade her Shelmet for an Escavalier Prof. Juniper caught as a Karrablast by using the Pokémon Trade Machine. But first, they have to record the data of Shelmet and Karrablast before the trade by having a Pokémon battle. Suddenly, the battle is halted when a sudden electrical wave comes from the cavern. They soon discover the source: a Klinklang in Area 7. When they examine the Gear Pokémon, they notice its gears are stuck because of a pen caught between them. After Professor Juniper pulls the pen out of Klinklang's gears, everything reverts to normal as Ash and co. go back to base camp to let the Evolution Exchange begin. The trade is successful, but when Bianca wants to try out her new Pokémon, it evolved into an Escavalier for some reason. What happened to make it possible? Why won't Bianca's Escavalier obey her? Episode Plot At Juniper's camp, everyone is excited Bianca will trade her Pokémon with Prof. Juniper to evolve them. Juniper presents the trade machine, making the heroes impressed. Juniper explains they need to gather data in pre-evolved forms by battling. Soon after, Bianca sends Shelmet. Axew approaches Shelmet and scares it, making Iris scold him and apologize to Shelmet. Juniper sends Karrablast, who scares Shelmet. Bianca announces her first move, but Shelmet sealed itself, for Karrablast scared it. Karrablast uses Peck, but Shelmet protects itself. Karrablast takes down Shelmet, who protects itself, but is pushed away. Ash tells Bianca she needs to attack, but Bianca admits Shelmet is too shy. Suddenly, the researchers report malfunctions and think something is going on in the cave. Juniper sees they cannot carry out the trade, making Bianca worried. Ash thinks Team Rocket may be doing something again. The heroes team up with Juniper and her team, wanting to investigate the disturbances in Chargestone Cave. They soon encounter a bunch of Klink, but Juniper does not see anything wrong with them. They check out a different area and encounter a Klinklang. Klinklang attacks Ash, who dodges. Juniper releases a sound from her device, calming down Klinklang. Juniper notices a pen stuck in Klinklang and pulls it out. With the problem resolved, Klingklang does not release electricity that caused the machines to malfunction. Juniper is sad "they" are gone. They return to the trade machine, where Bianca and Juniper call their Karrablast and Shelmet back. Juniper places the Poké Balls into the machine and trade the Pokémon. With the trade accomplished, Bianca is grateful. Juniper sends Shelmet, who immediately evolves into Accelgor, who knows Quick Attack, Substitute, Recover and Hyper Beam. Bianca sends her Karrablast, who evolves into Escavalier, who knows Quick Guard, Iron Defense, Fury Attack and Hyper Beam. Escavalier is very angry and starts chasing Bianca away. Accelgor uses Substitute to distract Escavalier, whom Bianca calls back in her Poké Ball. The heroes think Escavalier inherited Karrablast's armor and aggressive personality, wondering if Bianca will be able to control it. Juniper thinks Bianca should have a battle with Escavalier, for it has excess energy that needs to be released. She proposes a tag battle with herself and Bianca against Ash and Cilan. Ash sends Boldore and Cilan sends Crustle against Escavalier and Accelgor. Boldore starts with Rock Smash, hitting both Accelgor and Escavalier. Crustle uses X-Scissor, but misses. Accelgor uses Quick Attack, hitting Crustle. Bianca tries to order Escavalier to attack, who uses Fury Attack on Crustle and Boldore, but misses. Juniper praises Bianca, who admits she has not even ordered it to attack. Ash and Cilan focus on attacking Escavalier, so Crustle uses Rock Slide, who misses and Boldore Rock Blast, who manages to hit Escavalier. Accelgor uses Substitute, so Boldore hits the illusion via Rock Blast. Ash and Cilan are surprised, while Bianca tells Escavalier Accelgor protected it, but is not feeling good right now, as Substitute drains stamina. Boldore uses Flash Cannon, so Escavalier protects Accelgor, deflecting the attack. Crustle uses Rock Slide, though Escavalier uses Iron Defense, making Bianca glad it listened to her. Accelgor recovers, then uses Quick Attack, hitting Crustle, while Boldore gets hit Escavalier's Fury Attack. Cilan and Ash are overwhelmed, as both Accelgor and Escavalier are too fast. Escavalier and Accelgor launch Hyper Beam, so Boldore takes the hit to protect Crustle. Ash calls Boldore back, telling Cilan he needs to battle on his own. Escavalier and Accelgor use Hyper Beam, though Crustle dodges and uses Shell Smash, then hits Accelgor and Escavalier with Rock Wrecker, defeating both Pokémon. Bianca is sad, but Juniper reminds her she set the Tag Battle so Bianca can bond with Escavalier, which worked. Iris thinks teamwork is important, which boosts endurance. Cilan and Ash admit it was a fun battle. Bianca approaches Escavalier and praises it. The researchers show data to Prof. Juniper, who is surprised they almost defeated a Gym Leader, Cilan. Bianca calls Escavalier back and thanks Prof. Juniper for help, then runs away. Suddenly, the heroes and Juniper turn around and see an old man. Juniper is shocked her father passes out. Debuts Character *Cedric Juniper Pokémon *Karrablast *Klink *Klinklang *Professor Juniper's Accelgor *Bianca's Escavalier Trivia *The way Shelmet and Karrablast evolve sounds near similar to another method of evolution explained in The Evolution Solution. *Like Ash had with his Charmeleon in The Problem with Paras and Dawn's Piloswine in A Breed Stampede!, Bianca's Escavalier evolved and did not obey her. *This is the first episode to depict an evolution by trading. *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Duosion *Who's That Pokémon?: Shelmet (Japan), Karrablast (U.S.) Gallery The trade machine BW065 2.jpg Iris scolds Axew for scaring Shelmet BW065 3.jpg Shelmet protects itself from Karrablast's Peck BW065 4.jpg Bianca worries she may not make the trade BW065 5.jpg The heroes encounter Klink BW065 6.jpg Ash dodges the attacks BW065 7.jpg Klinklang, the malfunctioning Pokémon BW065 8.jpg Bianca and Juniper place the Poké Balls BW065 9.jpg The trade is initiated BW065 10.jpg Escavalier chases Bianca BW065 11.jpg Bianca is not pleased her Escavalier does not listen BW065 12.jpg Escavalier uses Fury Attack on Boldore and Crustle BW065 13.jpg Escavalier uses Iron Defense BW065 14.jpg Boldore tries to dodge the attacks BW065 15.jpg Boldore takes the Hyper Beam hits to protect Crustle BW065 16.jpg Bianca and Juniper high-five each other BW065 17.jpg Crustle uses Shell Smash BW065 18.jpg Escavalier is defeated BW065 19.jpg Juniper's father passes out }} Category:Episodes focusing on Bianca Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Takenori Kawada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane